Pokémon Red & Blue: Ellos Fueron Los Primeros
by SpriteLover
Summary: A Red le gustaba recordar como había elegido a su Pokémon favorito y junto a el había derrotado a su rival eterno y a la malvada liga Pokémon, salvando a la gente de Kanto.
1. Ellos Fueron Los Primeros

**Estoy... emocionada. Por fin publico esto. Le tengo gran fe y bueno, eso, más que nada. Ojalá les guste.**

**¿Es obligación poner disclaimer cuando es _obvio_ que Pokémon no me pertenece?**

* * *

Red siempre se acordaba de cómo, cuándo pequeño, siempre veía la misma batalla: el Nidorino contra el Gengar… ¿O era un Nidoran macho contra un Haunter? La verdad es que ya no se acordaba tan bien, pero los recuerdos estaban… escondidos… en un lugar muy recóndito de su mente.

Cuando pequeño le gustaba pensar que el algún día iba a recibir a un Bulbasaur. De los tres que el profesor Oak siempre ofrecía, ese era su favorito. Y siempre jugaba con su hermana y su mejor amigo a que peleaban, ella entrenando a un Squirtle y su amigo a un Charmander.

Los años pasaron, y Red veía como sus sueños estaban cada vez más cerca de convertirse en realidad. El ritual seguía todos los años: el tan esperado día en que tres niños de 10 años emprenderían un viaje para tratar de atrapar a todos los Pokémon y, con ellos, poder vencer por fin a la malvada liga Pokémon que regía la región de Kanto.

Sin embargo, por años los niños no llegaban más allá de Ciudad Verde. Uno una vez llegó a la Isla Canela, pero perdió contra el líder del gimnasio de esa ciudad y desistió.

La región perdía las esperanzas, y era difícil tener la misma emoción cada año. El profesor Oak sabía que la gente estaba decepcionada, y por eso, hace años, había mandado a su nieto a Johto para que uno de los líderes más fuertes de esa región lo pudiese entrenar. Y no solo había ganado fuerza, también ganó arrogancia.

Red nunca podría olvidar lo mal que se sintió cuando Blue lo desconoció. Habían sido amigos… ¿y ahora? Nada.

Red siempre recordaba cómo vivió su infancia, a veces ansioso, a veces triste, a veces feliz. Pero lo que más le gustaba recordar, era cuando por fin llegó su hora. Y no solo la suya, la de Blue también. Y como no fue igual que las veces anteriores.

Porque no era solo su sueño. Era una misión. Era una competencia. Nadie podía saber quiénes eran. Tenían que hablar lo menos posibles. Tenían que ser unas sombras. Unas sombras grandes, las más grandes y fuertes.

Red gozaba de recordar estos momentos, en especial cuando estaba en el anonimato de ser el campeón de Kanto.

* * *

**Si, corto, preciso y extraño. Me gusta. Ojalá hayan entendido.**

**Me gustaría recibir mínimo dos reviews, y criticas constructivas, por favor :)**

**En cuanto al próximo capítulo... si quieren saber cuando viene, dejen un review preguntando y les enviaré un PM. La idea es recibir reviews así que así será de aquí en adelante.**

**¿Preguntas? Por review, les responderé por PM.**

**Cualquier duda, pueden visitar mi perfil y tratar de encontrar algo :D**


	2. Pueblo Paleta

**Sin reviews? Oh, bueno. Supongo que si actualizo tal vez reciba algún review. Nueva información sobre tiempo y distancia fue añadida a mi perfil, por si quieren ver...**

* * *

Red recuerda vívidamente el día en que recibió su primer Pokémon. Se había caído de la cama mientras dormía y estaba tirado en el suelo enrollado en las sabanas. Cuando por fin pudo escapar, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su madre y a sus hermanos viendo televisión.

Red vivía con sus hermanos mellizos… o gemelos… no estaba seguro. El era el mayor, luego seguía su hermano Yellow, y luego su hermana Leaf. También vivían con su madre, en una pequeña casa de dos pisos.

- Hola, Red – saludaron todos al mismo tiempo, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

- Ah, hola.

- ¿Viste el PC? Te dejamos un regalo – dijo Yellow.

- No, ¿Qué es? – prenguntó Red tratando de esconder la emoción.

- Anda a ver, idiota – le respondió Leaf.

- Leaf, no seas así con Red, hoy es su gran día – la regañó su madre.

- Dile que espabile – se defendió ella.

Red subió la escalera y encendió el PC, que consistía en el monitor que tenía, aparte de la pantalla, el botón de encendido con reconocimiento de huella dactilar, unas teclas con flechas para seleccionar, una tecla para confirmar y otra para ir atrás. Debajo del monitor se encontraba una especie de mueble que se desbloqueaba cada vez que alguien encendía el PC y se bloqueaba cuando lo apagaban. Ahí se guardaban las cosas y, de alguna que Red todavía no entendía, las cosas que guardaba se convertían en información, en un texto, y solo cuando las quería sacar volvían a la normalidad. Así, si Red guardaba una poción y luego Leaf encendía el PC, ella no tendría esa poción aunque hayan sido guardadas en el mismo lugar.

Y entonces, ¿cómo habían guardado la poción en su PC? Probablemente lo hicieron mientras el dormía, arrastrándolo para que pusiera su dedo en el botón de encendido. Que inteligentes.

Red sacó la poción y apagó el PC. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que su familia todavía veía televisión.

- Yo, uh… - empezó Red, sin saber como decir que se iba para empezar un viaje largo y, probablemente, mortífero y sin retorno.

- Ah, si – dijo su madre -. Bueno… todos los chicos se van de casa alguna vez, ¿no? – sonrió amargamente -. Solo… cuídate.

- Bien… - respondió Red – adiós.

Red salió de la casa y el descolorido ambiente de Pueblo Paleta le dio la bienvenida. Hace tanto tiempo que todo era blanco, negro o sepia, que ya no se acordaba como era su pueblo natal en realidad. Era estúpido, solo a la liga Pokémon de Kanto se le ocurriría venir con una ley tan estúpida como "no más color. Solo blanco, negro y café". Pero en cierto modo, funcionaba. La alegre gente de Pueblo Paleta se había contagiado y ya no andaban tan felices como se esperaba.

Se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, que quedaba a unos diez o quince minutos de distancia. Estaba en el sureste de Pueblo Paleta, alejado de las casas para no molestar ni poner a los pueblerinos en peligro por si pasaba algún… inconveniente.

Red abrió las pesadas puertas del laboratorio, pero no encontró al Profesor Oak. Solo a sus… ¿tres? Ayudantes y a su nieto, Blue.

Blue… el que era su amigo. Habían sido tan unidos hasta que un día su abuelo lo mandó a entrenar a Johto, era su destino derrotar a la liga Pokémon. Había nacido para eso, lo educaron para eso, y gracias a todo eso, Blue se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada jugando todo el día, así que cambió, y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Se volvió arrogante y egoísta, y nunca más volvió a jugar con Red.

Pero hoy esos juegos se convertirían en realidad, ¿no? El sabía que Blue elegiría a Charmander y que el se quedaría con Bulbasaur, justo como fingían hace años. Muchos años.

- ¡Hola, Red! – saludó Blue, con esa sonrisa cínica de campeón suya – el viejo no ha llegado todavía.

- Hn. Gracias, iré a mi casa – le respondió Red.

Y se encaminó a su casa, pero… ¿qué iba a hacer? Ya se había despedido, sería incómodo volver luego de veinte minutos de no haber ni siquiera comenzado su aventura.

Comenzado su aventura…

Red miró la hierba alta que unía a Pueblo Paleta con la ruta 1. Le habían dicho que no entrara sin un Pokémon, que era peligroso, ¿pero y si el Profesor Oak había sido atacado? Tenía que ir a salvarlo. Aparte, nadie estaba mirando… estaba decidido, iría.

Empezó a andar hacía la ruta, y apenas toco la hierba, alguien le gritó.

* * *

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaal corte, ojalá les guste. La única gracia que tiene esto es que tiene un trasfondo más... interesante que el juego.**


	3. ¿Ruta 1? Bueno, casi

**Lo terminé por fin.**

* * *

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Red se paralizó. Él sabía que estaba prohibido entrar a la hierba alta sin un Pokémon, pero necesitaba al profesor Oak…

- Lo siento – dijo Red mientras se giraba.

- Oh, Red… vamos, a mi laboratorio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Red. Entre tantos nervios no se había dado cuenta de que quien le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Oak.

- Necesitas un Pokémon para que te proteja. Sé que estas ansioso, pero debes esperar.

Red siguió al profesor, que parecía más calmado que de costumbre. Años anteriores, Samuel Oak se convertía en un manojo de nervios solo por el hecho de que el día en que los aspirantes a campeones comenzarían su viaje era televisado. Pero ya no sería así, todo era parte de un minucioso plan.

El año pasado, el profesor indicó que los tres chicos que comenzarían su viaje ese año serían los últimos en ir, al menos por un tiempo. Siempre salían en tríos, y no podían ser de la misma familia. Los únicos aptos para ir eran Red, Blue y Yellow. Pero al ser Yellow hermano de Red, y Red siendo el mayor, Yellow no podía viajar. Leaf tampoco, ya que solo hombres podían. Al no haber más personas y solo siendo dos los aptos, no se cumplía con las reglas y por tanto, no habría aventura.

Pero todos estaban tan… enojados. El mundo estaba tan lleno de injusticias.

Por eso, el profesor había decidido mandar igualmente a Red y Blue. Pero en secreto. Así, si fallaban, si no querían continuar, o si morían, nadie lo sabría.

Era arriesgado, en especial si los descubrían, pero ya nada importaba. La desesperación era tan grande que cualquier cosa ayudaba, sin importar las consecuencias.

Al llegar al laboratorio, los ayudantes no parecieron ni inmutarse. Al pasar por el lado del profesor simplemente asentían y seguían laburando. El profesor caminó hasta el fondo del laboratorio y se situó al lado de una mesa con tres Pokébolas.

- Muy bien, ¡Bienvenidos! – los saludó el profesor Oak – Ya se sabrán el discurso de memoria, ¿no? Lo importante es que sepan que los Pokémon son sus amigos y junto a ellos recorrerán un largo camino… un camino anónimo.

- Claro – respondió Red.

- Más rápido, abuelo – lo apuró Blue.

- Calma, Blue. Ahora, invitados primero. Recuerda: nadie puede saber tu nombre real.

- Si les digo solo Red, ¿cuenta? Ese es mi es mi segundo nombre… - Blue rió. Él sabía cuánto odiaba su primer nombre.

- No te rías Blue. Con tal que nadie te reconozca, no importa. Y trata de no dar tu apellido. Ahora, elige.

Red se acercó a la mesa y leyó la ficha de cada Pokémon, solo para informarse un poco. Rápidamente tomó a Bulbasaur y volvió a su posición inicial.

- ¿Algún mote? – preguntó Oak.

- Saur – respondió Red. Blue rió de nuevo, así solía llamarle a su Bulbasaur imaginario, hace años atrás.

- Tú turno Blue, y tu nombre.

- Green – respondió el chico mientras tomaba a Charmander -, así combina con mis ojos.

- ¿Mote?

- Sabes que no…

- Bueno, bueno, solo me aseguraba – rió el profesor -. Aquí están sus Pokédex, cuídenlas.

Red tomó el aparato y lo puso en su bolsillo, no muy seguro de cómo usarlo pero sabiendo su propósito de memoria.

- Sin más que agregar… ¡Suerte! – les deseó Samuel.

- ¡Red, te reto a una batalla! – gritó Blue… Green… Oh, esto sería difícil…

Blue sacó a su Charmander y el Bulbasaur de Red inmediatamente saltó al ataque. Ambos le llegaban aproximadamente a la rodilla a cada uno.

¿Cómo iban a poder pelear apropiadamente? Red sabía muy pocos ataques, solo los que salían en las películas y los que escuchaba a los entrenadores gritar desde la Ruta 1. Estaba seguro de que su Bulbasaur era muy pequeño como para aprender a usar Látigo Cepa, aparte de que un ataque tipo planta no le haría nada a Charmander. Probablemente, el único ataque apropiado en estas circunstancias era Placaje, pero era tan débil…

- ¡Charmander, Arañazo!

- Saur… eh… oh… hm… ¡Placaje!

Las pobres criaturas se lanzaron al ataque, Bulbasaur siendo arañado mientras Charmander caía al suelo por el Placaje.

- Esta batalla será eterna… - suspiró el profesor Oak.

Los Pokémon volvieron a su posición inicial de batalla, era como si nada les hubiera pasado. Red suspiró y Blue y frunció el ceño. Por cosas de honor, no se podía escapar de una batalla Pokémon y al perder se debía pagar al ganador. El profesor tenía razón: esa batalla no terminaría nunca.

- Bueno… ¿Placaje? – dijo Red.

- ¡Arañazo! – ordenó Blue.

Ambos Pokémon volvieron a repetir sus movimientos anteriores. Esta vez sí parecieron un poco más cansados.

- Placaje.

- ¡Arañazo!

Saur se lanzó con todo contra Charmander, al parecer él también quería terminar rápido el combate. Charmander cayó al suelo y Bulbasaur escapó al arañazo de su enemigo, haciendo que su ataque fallara. Bulbasaur seguía bastante bien, mientras Charmander regresó a su puesto respirando pesadamente y caminando muy lento.

- Argh. Charmander, arañazo – ordenó Blue bastante enojado.

- Placaje.

El Bulbasaur volvió a correr pegándole con toda la fuerza al Charmander, quien debilitado cayó al piso sin poder levantarse.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Blue devolviendo a su Pokémon a su Pokébola - ¡elegí al Pokémon equivocado!

- Bien, Saur – le sonrió Red a su Pokémon mientras lo devolvía a su Pokébola.

Red aceptó los PKD que le ofreció Blue por haber perdido y los guardó en su bolsillo mientras Blue se iba. Se despidió del profesor Oak y salió del laboratorio.

No quería ir a su casa, pero Bulbasaur necesitaba ser sanado y su mamá sabía cómo. Ella había trabajado en un Centro Pokémon hace años y dejó de trabajar para cuidar a Red, Yellow y Leaf. Así que Red se dirigió a su casa, aún si fuese incómodo haberse despedido, volver y despedirse de nuevo. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y tres pares de ojos voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Ya eres campeón? – preguntó Leaf.

- Cállate. Mamá, mi Pokémon está débil – respondió Red dirigiéndose a su madre.

- ¡Necesitas descansar!

* * *

Red abrió los ojos y se encontró en su casa, con su madre viendo televisión y Saur saltando por toda la sala. Había escuchado que tanto entrenadores como Pokémon se quedaban dormidos al ser sanados directamente por una persona, pero no pensó que el dormiría más que su Pokémon.

- Tu Pokémon y tú ya están sanos, pueden irse – le comunicó su madre.

- Claro… gracias.

- Ten cuidado, Red.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes… vamos, Saur.

Red envió a Bulbasaur a su Pokébola y la puso en su cinturón mientras salía de su casa. No había sido tan incómodo, sus hermanos probablemente se habían ido a dormir.

Se dirigió a la Ruta 1 pero luego pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Daisy estaba desconsolada llorando en su casa. Ella era la hermana mayor de Blue, y Blue probablemente ni se había despedido. Ella siempre los vigilaba cuando jugaban cuando chicos, para que no pelearan ni se mataran en el intento. Así que Red fue a visitarla, y la encontró sentada, con los brazos cruzados sobra la mesa y su cabeza encima, durmiendo.

- Daisy – dijo Red.

Daisy saltó por el susto, miró para todos lados y luego vio a Red y suspiró.

-Oh, Red, me asustaste… - Dijo Daisy. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y una cara que denotaba amargura.

-Solo quise venir a verte, ya me voy.

-Oh, claro, tú también… - Daisy miró a la mesa y luego sonrió -. Tengo un regalo para ti, Red.

Daisy se paró y fue a buscar algo un mueble. Se la pasó a Red y este vio que era un mapa de la región de Kanto.

- Gracias, Daisy – le sonrió Red.

- Cuídate mucho – le respondió ésta.

- No te preocupes. Ya me voy.

Red se dio vuelta y dejo a Daisy en su casa, esperando que ya no se sintiera tan triste. Estaba seguro que ella esperaba que el pudiese cuida a su hermano, aunque fuese solo un poco. Red lo dudaba, dado que eran rivales. Pero podía tratar. Después de todo, había sido su mejor amigo.

Sin ningún otro asunto que tratar, Red por fin se dirigió a la Ruta 1 y dio dos pasos. Por fin empezaba su aventura.

* * *

**¿SIN REVIEWS DE NUEVO? No subiría más si no fuera porque le tengo fe. Ojalá les haya gustado este, tiene más palabras y más contenido y es más parecido al juego y bueno, eso. Es mejor.**


	4. Ruta 1

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que la Pokédex se entrega después del encargo del Profesor Oak en el juego... Pero esas son formalidades, aquí tal vez no haya encargo...**

**Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

La hierba le llegaba hasta los hombros y sonaba cada vez que daba un paso. Era fácil atraer a los Pokémon salvajes de esa forma, así que Red trató de avanzar lo más lento posible.

Acababa de entender por qué estaba tan estrictamente prohibido entrar a la hierba alta – y de paso ahora entendía la diferencia entre hierba alta y cualquier otra hierba – sin un Pokémon. En primer lugar, la hierba era extremadamente ruidosa e incómoda, atraer Pokémon sería facilísimo. Segundo, ya llevaba 5 minutos caminando hacia el norte y la hierba todavía no terminaba. Tercero, había miles de Pokémon salvajes dispuestos a derribar a quien se le cruzara. Los únicos que había visto hasta ahora eran un Pidgey y dos Rattata.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora y cincuenta minutos, Red llegó a la caseta que dividía a la Ruta 1 de Ciudad Verde. No había podido atrapar ningún Pokémon salvaje debido a que no tenía Pokébolas, pero si había podido entrenar bastante a su Bulbasaur, quien ya se encontraba exhausto por todas las peleas en las que había participado.

En medio de la ruta se había encontrado a dos personas. Ambos hombres y adultos. Pero el que más le interesó fue el segundo. Este hombre le dijo que los pequeños acantilados que habían a veces en las rutas, podían ser saltados desde arriba para abajo, así podría ahorrar tiempo y no tendría que rodearlos para seguir su camino. Red hubiese intentado hacerlo si no fuese porque el hombre también le dijo que no se podían saltar de abajo hacia arriba. Tenía sentido, los acantilados eran de aproximadamente un metro de alto. Tal vez podían ser escalados... Pero no se arriesgó y siguió su camino.

Red también descubrió como se registraban los datos en la Pokédex. Los Pokémon tenían que obligatoriamente ser atrapados para que sus datos se registrasen, por lo que no pudo saber mucho sobre Rattata y Pidgey. Supuso que Pidgey era tipo volador, pero no pudo suponer nada sobre Rattata.

Red también supo que existen tiendas Pokémon donde vendían Pokébolas y medicinas. Era increíble como nadie le había dicho que esas cosas existían, si no fuese por el primer hombre que encontró posiblemente no se hubiese enterado hasta llegar a Ciudad Verde. El amable señor también le regalo una poción, al parecer simpatizando con su ignorancia.

Red había descansado mientras recordaba todo esto. No tenía idea que hora era, el día para no avanzar con nada. Cruzó la caseta que le daba acceso a la Ciudad y emocionado, observó como esa ciudad era mil veces más grande que su pequeño pueblo natal.

* * *

**Corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtisimo. Gracias por el review :) traté de hacer este capítulo así de corto para no ir "y Red caminó... y se encontró con un Pidgey... Rattata... otro Rattata... Placaje...", porque es aburrido. Ojalá les guste.**


End file.
